The present invention relates to vehicle lifts, and, in particular, to a saddle arrangement for a lift which provides a wide variety of configurations for the lift with only a few parts.
Various saddle arrangements are known, but most require the shop to purchase a large number of attachments in order for the lift to be able to handle the full range of vehicles. This is expensive, and it can be difficult to keep track of all the attachments.
The present invention provides a simple saddle arrangement in which only a small number parts is needed to accommodate a wide range of vehicle types.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each saddle defines two receptacles for receiving mounting inserts, and two flip-up mounting plates are mounted on each saddle. When the flip-up mounting plates are flipped up, they are substantially centered over the receptacles, so the flip-up mounting plates have the same range of width adjustment as the receptacles.